northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 02: Unlock! The Secrets of Armored Fighters' Power
Oracle 02: Unlock! The Secrets of Armored Fighters' Power (アンロック！アーマードファイターズのパワーの秘密 Anrokku! Āmādo Faitāzu no pawā no himitsu) is the second episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira and Kohei investigated about the secrets of the Armored Fighters Equipment which they found in a mysterious cave somewhere in Yucatán. Plot After the battle in a park in Merida, Yucatán, Anaira realized about the power of the Armored Fighters, and she decided to investigate the Armored Fighters Equipment. On the other hand, Kohei finds Anaira. He saw his older sister in the end of the park, and he ran to her. Anaira told to Kohei that they need to go back to the apartment. Meanwhile, in Chariot Empire kingdom, Chariot Emperor Ryuuen felt disappointed about Chariot Monster Thrust's loss, so he appointed Archos to summon the next Chariot Monster to attack Yucatán once more. But Triskaide warned Archos about summoning the next Chariot Monster. Meanwhile in the apartment, Anaira and Kohei came back after they postponed their first day of filming a documentary about Mexico. While the Hayashibara siblings got curious about the Armored Fighters Equipment, Alejandra came in, and asking why they postponed the filming of the said documentary. Anaira explained to Alejandra that the big chest containing the Armored Fighters Equipment was the reason why they postponed the filming, and she was agreed her explanation. But Alejandra told that they will call her if there's a problem. At night, Anaira and Kohei started to investigate the Armored Fighters Equipment. They found out that each Armor Unlocker and Armor Key had a name tag containing a name of a person which was designated to the Armor Unlocker and Armor Key. Anaira also found out that the Armor Unlocker and Armor Key she used in her battle against Chariot Monster Thrust has a name tag containing her name written on the tag. Also, Kohei also saw an Armor Unlocker and Armor Key containing his name written on the name tag attached to the Armor Unlocker and Armor Key. He showed them to Anaira, and she took them to analyze. While finding a clue to solve the mystery of the Armored Fighters Equipment, Anaira saw a letter inside the chest. She took and read the letter, until she found out that her and Kohei's mother, Erika Hayashibara, was the one who developed the Armored Fighters Equipment, and the one who chose eight individuals, including Anaira and Kohei, to become the Armored Fighters. According also to Erika's letter, her being a developer of the Armored Fighter Equipment was also an instrument of the Chariot Empire's obsession for enormous power of the equipment, leading to their invasion in the human world in order to kidnap her and took the Armored Fighters Equipment from her to use them for evil purposes. In order to protect the Armored Fighters Equipment away from the Chariots, Erika went to Yucatán, Mexico to kept the equipment inside in a mysterious cave which will the Chariots can't find. She said that someone from the eight chosen individuals will take the Armored Fighters Equipment from the cave and take care of the equipment. After reading the letter, Anaira knew that the Chariots are the ones who seek an enormous power from the Armored Fighters Equipment, and she realized that she and Kohei must take care of the equipment in order that the Chariots will not grab the equipment and use them for evil purposes. Meanwhile, Archos summoned Chariot Monster Harada and sent him to Yucatán to accomplish his mission. along with the Chariot Soldiers. While he summoned Chariot Monster Harada, Archos was observed by Triskaide and Irie, and they asked him about Harada's ability to accomplish the mission. The next day, while on their way on their location to film the documentary, Anaira and Kohei went to the location where Chariot Monster Harada attacked there. Anaira saw Harada attacking the humans, so she went off the car and faced him in a battle without hesitation. Kohei, on the other hand, hesitating if he will got out the car and help his older sister or not. Meanwhile, Anaira yelled out that she will face the Chariot Empire in order to save the human world, but Chariot Monster Harada ignored this, and he mocks her. Anaira yelled again that he will not underestimate her, and she transformed into Armored Fighter 01 afterwards. The battle starts as Anaira attacked the Chariot Soldiers who attacked again the humans. After attacking the Chariot Soldiers, she faced Harada in one-on-one battle. In the end, she defeated him using again the finisher, Meister Slash. On the other hand, Archos got angry after Chariot Monster Harada was defeated. After the battle, Anaira told to Kohei that they will protect the human world from the gruesome Chariot Empire. She also said that they will find the remaining chosen individuals to help them to protect the human world. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara (林原 浩平 Hayashibara Kōhei): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika; flashback): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi (泉 アレジャンドラ Izumi Arejandora): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru; flashback): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Triskaide (トリスケイド Torisukeido): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos (アルコス Arukosu): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie (イリエ Irie): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Chariot Monster Harada (チャリオット モンスター 原田 Chariotto Monsutā Harada; voice): Koichi Nagaoka (長岡 浩一 Nagaoka Kōichi) Suit actors In-suit stunt double *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Monster Harada: Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 1 (Armored Fighter 01 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: N/A *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: N/A *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: N/A *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 1 Armor Key' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 102, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 02: Friend's Promise, Vengeance Of Ara episode 57, and Nocturnal Project episode 106. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes